


The King's Territory

by Bloody_Sally



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Dominance, M/M, Spanking, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Sally/pseuds/Bloody_Sally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin has had enough of Kili's sluttish behaviour and decides that it's time to mark him as his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King's Territory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverFountains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/gifts).



> Who asked for some Dúrincest watersports ;-)

 

 

Thorin growled under his breath as he watched his lover from the other side of the tavern. The way he flicked his beautiful hair over his shoulder, the way he giggled and made his eyes sparkle. Those looks were not for others. Kili knew he was watching; watching him flirt with men and wink at girls. It was not acceptable. If that little minx was going to behave like that, when he knew full well that Thorin could see him, then he deserved to be punished for it! He clearly wanted to be claimed!

The noble king downed the last of his ale and walked swiftly, his head held high towards his sister-son. Kili jumped as he felt his Uncle’s grip, tight and squeezing on his forearm.

“May I have a quick word with you little one?” Thorin growled, making sure everyone who had been making eyes at his nephew heard. Without waiting for a reply he dragged Kili swiftly out of the tavern, nearly shoving others out the way as he left.

No-one would question Thorin’s actions; it was no secret that the king was not one to spare the rod when it came to his reckless and mischievous nephews. But no-one would know the real reason behind Thorin’s anger. It would be the scandal of the century if anyone found out that the great lost King Thorin Oakenshield was not only sleeping with another dwarrow but with his own nephew! His much, much younger nephew. Perhaps that’s why he liked to tease Thorin so much when was out in public. Kili knew that Thorin would gladly pull down his breaches, bend him over the nearest surface and fuck him right there; but society and prejudice forced him to be subtle.

But Thorin wasn’t going to stand for it a moment longer! He would show Kili who he belonged to. That he had no right to be batting his eye-lids at all those filthy bastards.

Thorin pulled Kili deep inside the forest waiting until they were covered by the trees. Luckily it was a bright night, the full moon shining down at them and the stars lighting up the sky. Thorin let go of Kili’s arm, practically throwing him to the ground.

“Undress,” Thorin said firmly.

“Why?” Kili said cheekily, climbing back onto his feet.

“Undress now you little bitch!” Thorin spat, his eyes dark with lust and anger. He grabbed Kili’s collar, pulling him close enough for him to smell the ale on his breath. “You are in no position to be witty or to dare question me. Now take your clothes off before I tear them from your pathetic little body!” Thorin released his nephew, turning away to build a fire. Despite the bright night allowing him to see Kili clearly he was not going to run the risk of unexpected clouds.

Kili smirked as his Uncle turned away, swiftly unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it on the ground. He wasn’t scared. He loved to get Thorin all riled up. He was rougher that way!

When Thorin managed to get the fire started Kili stood naked behind him, his smooth, beautiful skin glowing in the twilight. The king could feel his large cock growing inside his trousers. This beautiful creature was his and no-one else’s! And he would make sure he knew it, even if no-one else could. Thorin grabbed Kili by his long hair making him squeal before dragging him over to a fallen tree. Thorin sat down, pulling Kili across his lap like a naughty little boy. The poor dwarf was only given a second to brace himself before Thorin’s heavy hand, each finger sporting at least one thick metal ring, landed on his tight backside, the sound of the smack echoing through the trees.

Kili bit his lower lip, Thorin’s hand coming down again and again. He wasn’t allowed to scream. Every time he screamed during a spanking Thorin would add an extra ten slaps to the total he was planning on giving him. He could only lie there whimpering; his eyes clenched shut, tears leaking out onto the blue fabric of Thorin’s trousers. A spanking from Thorin was always relentless. The dwarf had ridiculous stamina and would never lessen the strength of each blow, they would just keep coming down and down until Kili was begging him to stop.

And Kili of course loved it!

He whimpered helplessly, thrusting his hard cock against his uncle’s thigh.

“You’re a dirty little tease Kili,” Thorin said, his hand coming down again and again. “What are you?” Kili just bit his lip harder. “What are you Kili?” Thorin asked again, tilting his knee up slightly to slap Kili hard on the sensitive skin where his buttocks met his thigh. Kili swallowed back a scream, squirming violently in his Uncle’s grip.

“I’m a dirty little tease Uncle,” Kili said, in a manner far too cheekily for a dwarfling in his position.

“Yes you are!” Thorin carried on spanking him as he spoke, grinning as he watched his lover’s wonderful bottom turn a beautiful shade of red. “You need to learn how to behave! You need to learn that you are mine!” Suddenly Thorin pushed Kili off his knees, laughing outwardly as he hissed in pain, landing on his sore arse.

Thorin stood above Kili, one foot either side of his thighs, looming over him like the boy was his captive rather than the love of his life.

“You’re mine little boy,” He said in a sinister manner. “And I’m going to make sure you know it.” Slowly Thorin pulled his thick, hard cock out of his trousers and pointed it directly at Kili’s weeping erection.

“Uncle what are you-“

Before Kili could finish his sentence and warm stream of piss hit his stomach. Kili whined in shock, the warm liquid falling over his skin, trickling down his body over his desperate cock, pooling inside his belly button. The strong smell made him cringe but he couldn’t tell Thorin to stop. He needed more.

“Open wide baby,” Thorin said, moving the stream slowly up Kili’s body, giving his delightful nipples a few warm splashes. Kili opened his mouth, more to ask why then to accept the punishment, and immediately closed it again when he tasted the bitter liquid on his tongue. He coughed and spluttered but Thorin did nothing more than laugh.

“Uncle,” Kili gasped. “What are you doing?”

“I’m marking you baby,” Thorin said. “Now you know you are mine and if you dare make eyes at anyone else I will tie you up to your bed and leave you there so I know where you are at all times. Do you like it my darling? Do you like me marking you as mine forever?”

“Fuck yes!” Kili screamed. “I’m yours Thorin! Always yours!” Kili whined in protest as the stream of piss arched off into a few small drips, splashing on Kili’s chest. The dwarfling laid there, whimpering and shaking desperate for release.

“You are mine my love,” Thorin said, kneeling down in-between Kili’s thighs, pulling his legs up around his waist. “Always mine.” With one swift movement Thorin sunk into the tight, warm heat of his lover. Kili hissed in pain at the entry, his arms wrapping around his Uncle’s neck to pull him closer towards him. He was used to his Uncle’s massive cock certainly and he was still a little wet and open from their vigorous coupling this morning, but Thorin had no lubrication other than his own piss and pre-come, so it still hurt some when he entered his body.  

Even with the pain Kili still pulled Thorin deeper inside him, lifting his hips to make it easier for his lover to hit his prostate with his hard, rough thrusts. He no longer had to hold back his screams. Thorin loved to hear him scream during sex, he loved seeing how he could tear his little lover apart.

“Come for me little one,” Thorin growled, biting Kili’s ear harshly, relishing in the feeling of sweat and piss between their skin. Kili obeyed, biting down on Thorin’s shoulder, sticking his teeth into the flesh so hard he drew blood as he came in-between the two panting bodies. Thorin roared in pleasure and pain as he fed his beloved his own blood, thrusting in hard, shooting his sweet come inside of Kili’s arse.

Gently Thorin laid Kili down on the grass. He stood up, wiping his cock on a leaf before tucking it back into his trousers and straightening his tunic. He looked down at Kili, naked, sticky and panting on the grass, reeking of his King’s piss, covered in his own come.

“…Uncle…” Kili gasped, looking up at him with needy eyes. Thorin just grinned.

“Clean yourself up bitch!” He said sternly. “Go home, bathe and get into the bed. I’ll be there shortly. And don’t you dare speak to anyone on the way!”

With that Thorin turned and walked swiftly back towards the tavern, leaving his cheeky little lover whimpering on the floor of the forest.

**Author's Note:**

> I need comments to live! *croaks*


End file.
